How Harry told Hermione
by nashpar
Summary: Harry tells Hermione how he feels moments before he goes to the forest to face Voldemort. Hope you all enjoy. compliant with Deathly Hallows.


_**This is a one shot Harry/Hermione. Hope you enjoy. compliant to deathly hallows**_

Harry was numb. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Everything was like a blur even when he talked to Neville, it was like someone else was doing it. His head kept singing a chorus 'I am going to die, I am going to die…' He felt betrayed, used and helpless. There was nothing he could do.

He couldn't believe Dumbledore, the man he had trusted above everyone else except Hermione had done this to him.

He had been groomed, used and had been given a false sense of security. Now thinking of it, he should have seen it. the secrecy of the headmaster, the cryptic answers when he finally did give him an answer… He had always felt the headmaster knew a lot he wasn't telling him and now…now he knew. He knew what had been hidden.

He was a horcrux.

He laughed bitterly to himself. That explained why he had such a strong connection with Voldemort. He Harry Potter, 17 years old, savior of the world had a piece of the soul of the darkest vilest person in the world if Voldemort was even a person.

He felt disgusted. _No need to be since I am going to die anyway_. Harry sighed. He wondered how Dumbledore could keep this from him for so long. what if Snape had died alone? What if he hadn't been there? He would not have known all this. Dumbledore had taken a chance on his life. he know knew he had been important to Dumbledore but not in the sense he had thought. he had just been there to fulfill Dumbledore's plan. A plan he had shared with no one. A plan Harry had followed blindly until it was too late to back out.

As he walked he saw her, helping a young girl who had been hurt. he knew he couldn't leave without talking to her, without telling her how he felt. He knew she loved someone else and had tried to respect both of them but he was going to die anyway. He had always known she was special which explained why he had rushed to rescue her from the troll. yes the 'she' is Hermione Granger, his best friend and the girl he loved more than life itself.

Something had stirred in him when he had seen her coming down those stairs looking so beautiful at the Yule Ball. at that one moment, Cho hadn't mattered. He had been jealous of Krum having her as his date and he had kicked himself for not asking her sooner. Since then though he had dated Ginny and Cho, he had always felt for her and with time it increased until he couldn't deny it anymore. when she had crid for Ron, his heart had broken but he knew he had to make her happy and that meant to let her be with Ron despite him being a prat and making her cry ¾ of the time.

Harry walked to Hermione. She looked up and smiled before her smile faded at his troubled expression. "Harry?" "Hermione can I talk to you?" "Um, sure. Sandy will you be ok?" The blonde haired girl nodded. she looked to have a broken leg.

Harry led her to the room of requirements. "Harry? What is going on? What happened?" Harry sighed. "I need to tell you something Hermione. I love you." "Harry?" Sh, let me finish. I know I am probably the worst timer in the world but I couldn't leave without telling you. I guess I have loved you since as back as 4th year but I didn't know what I felt. I always excused it as sisterly or best friend affection. when you fell at the ministry, that is when I knew. my whole world stopped Hermione. I couldn't breathe until Neville said you were alive. I had never felt such a creepling helplessness. I tried to deny it but I couldn't. I am in love with you Hermione and I know I wont make it out of this and I thought you deserved to know."

By now, both him and Hermione had tears running down their faces. "No Harry, don't talk like that. You will make it out, you will live!" said Hermione with such conviction Harry's heart constricted.

"I won't Hermione. I have to die for this war to end." there was silence with Hermione gaping at him. "What?" asked Hermione in disbelief. "What makes you say that Harry?"

Harry sighed and told her what he had seen in the pensieve. "You see, I am a horcrux Hermione. I have a part of him in me and for it to be removed, I have to die."

"No! No! No!" shouted Hermione sobbing hitting his chest with her hands. "You can't say that! You can't tell me what I have been dreaming since 5th year only to tell me you are going to die! You can't die Harry. I need you Voldemort be damned!"

"You know you don't mean that Hermione." said Harry gently holding her close to him as she sobbed. He hated it when she was distraught like this.

"Why? Why didn't they tell you? We could have found another solution to remove the horcrux! I know I would have!" Harry just held her close. they stood crying like that for a while.

"I am sorry Hermione…No, I should have told you how I felt sooner…we could have had some time together and now I tell you this…" "Don't you dare apologize. you told me how you felt Harry everytime we were together. you have always been there for me and I couldn't have asked for a better friend."

Harry stared into her brown eyes red rimmed and puffy from crying. his fingers traced her wet cheeks blotch from crying yet she still looked so beautoufl. "I love you Hermione." "I love you too Harry." Harry leaned down and their lips touched. it was nothing like they had ever felt before. soon the kiss turned passionate and when they finally let go to breath, Harry could only say, "Wow…" "Yeah."

Harry caressed her checks and neck unable to believe she loved him too. it was bitter sweet. he had everything he wanted right at this moment yet in the next, it will be gone. "I need you to promise me something." "Yes?" "Live. Survive this. that is my last request to you." said Harry his voice breaking. "You have forfeited a lot in this war for me. I need you to survive for me, do everything you want to accomplish, free the house elves (Hermione laughs tearfully). Just do that for me." "I will try." said Hermione. they kissed again.

"I have to go." "A large part of me wants to lock you in here. I just found you Harry but I know I will be selfish. Just go Harry." "Mione…." "Just go. I cant watch you go Harry. I just cant. I love you with all I am." "I love you too." said Harry and looking at her, curled up looking away from him, he took her in, her frame, features, voice, everything and he left. at least his last memories would be of her, his love and life.

_**there it is. How I imagine Harry told Hermione how he felt. what do you think? Please review.**_


End file.
